geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Galatic Fragility
Galatic Fragility is a demon-rated collaboration level by TeamSmokeWeed, with notable members such as Koreaqwer and Dorami. This level was verified by Cyclic Overview This level was made during the 1.9 era. The level receives an Insane Demon rating as it features tons of hard section, and would sometimes rely on luck due to the fact that bugs are common in this level. Gameplay Koreaqwer: The level starts as a ship mode in Koreaqwer's part. The ship is involve of straight flying. There are also some yellow jump rings in gravity portals can be found in this segment. Tutti: '''A cube mode involves around crucial timings and memory. '''ple5: An another cube mode but was easier than Tutti's part, the color scheme of the segment changes into pink. There are multiple size changes can be found in the end of his part. Vortiz: '''A slow-speed ball mode consists of low memory and precise timings then the player will see Vortiz's name, there is a brief ship mode in the end of the segment. '''Hades: '''A wave mode, due to very large spaces and less timings. The color scheme flashes into yellow-green, orange, cyan, and purple respectively. '''Gigas: '''A hard dual cube mode, the color scheme changes into green, then into purple after entering a dual ship mode, the ship mode involves different speed changes, there is a brief dual ball mode, then followed by an another brief UFO mode involves around of mashing over pink jump rings at the end of Gigas' part. '''ATHG: '''The next game mode will turn into a brief cube mode, followed by a ball mode, then a wave mode. The next game mode will turn into an another brief UFO mode, then a ship mode, the speed changes into slow as the level turns into black until the next part. '''Theta: A slow dual cube mode, followed up by a dual ball mode. The background has a decoration transition, similar to Legendary's Dual mode. The background's color scheme changes into different colors. Theta's name can be seen in white color at the start of his part. Dark Boshy: '''A mini dual cube mode, involves around mostly timings then, at the end of the dual mode, the player will see Dark Boshy's name. Then followed up by a somehow, annoying UFO mode. There are flashes of equalizers made up of 3DL can be found in this part. The part is then followed up by a ship mode, which involves straight flying. '''Dorami: The player's game mode will turn into a cube mode in gravity, as the player meets Dorami's name after that, the speed changes into a triple speed, the cube is somehow consists of difficult timings. The level ends with a 'GG' and the 'TeamSmokeWeed' with an emoticon: " :D " and " ^^ ". Fails * Maxis9 crashed at 74%, 86%, and at 97%. (Twice at 97%) * Riot crashed at 87% due to a transition bug. * GREEN crashed at 87% as well. * Cold crashed at 97% twice. * Surv crashed at 97%. * Brandon Larkin crashed at 97%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 97%. Walkthrough Trivia * Galatic Fragility is TeamSmokeWeed's first ever mega collaboration ever made. * This level is considered as one of the most disliked Insane Demon due to the treacherous gameplay paired with the excessive amount of bugs. * Some gameplay footages show Dark Boshy's UFO in normal form, while some like the fail at the start of the video below show it in mini form. This is due to a glitch where both a mini and normal portal are present at the UFO portal. * The level's name is a typo of the word Galactic (the letter C is missing), this was later on explained at TeamSmokeWeed's update to avoid any complaints at the name. * Brandon Larkin despises this level, giving it a demon difficulty rating of 9/11 and an enjoyment rating of 0/10 in the video he beat it in. * This level became harder, but not impossible, during 2.1 because of an orb bug. Category:User Created levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:Easy Demons Category:Levels with many bugs Category:Insane Demon